Get A Grip
by waterrain
Summary: On July 4th 2011 that is the year that America decided to go to England's home and have a talk with him.


**_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia in any sort of way. Please review and thank you. _**

**_Get A Grip_**

**_By waterrain_**

It was July 4th 2011 when America showed up at England's home. He noticed that the green eyed Nation was drunk for it was obvious due to the fact England was stumbling around, cursing at thin air, and he fell forwards into the blue eyed Nation's arms.

"England, Enough is enough. Get a bloody grip." America said firmly to him as he helped him to the sofa and rolled his blue eyes in annoyance. "It has been 235 years since I declared my Independence.

"You said bloody. You actually said bloody." England said in disbelief and looked up at him with unfocused green eyes. America ignored him as he pinched England's cheeks.

"I'm going to tell you something important, England." America commented bluntly and he looked at him with serious blue eyes. "Stop being such a bloody negative Nancy and look on the bright side of things."

"What bright side?" England asked in a mutter and he tried to recall if there was any more whiskey left to drink.

"Be a positive Patty instead of negative Nancy. Seriously in the past you had to protect me and take responsibility, but ever since I became independent you don't have to worry or think about me at all." America replied cheerfully and he released England's cheeks.

"You use to be cute when you were little." England commented to him while rubbing his slightly sore cheeks.

'That does it. I'm not going to tell him that I love him because it looks like he still loves the past me not the present me. Seriously, Why can't he also love the present free me?' America briefly thought to himself and he puffed out his cheeks.

"England, You are being creepy right now." America said flatly and he looked down at him with annoyed blue eyes. "Are you just pissed I'm no longer tiny and adorable like a little bunny? If so you got some major issues that I can't possibly solve. It is not possible for me to transform back into a little kid and I don't like it when you keep on bringing up…Oh America, you use to be cute when you were little…Seriously, It pisses me the hell off."

England laid back on the sofa, looked up at the ceiling, and thought for a moment about America's words. He heard the door slam loudly, the house shook for a moment, and England struggled to get up while mentally swearing.

"America, Come back here! I'm bloody sorry for whatever I did!" England managed to yell loudly and it was too late for the blue eyed Nation had raced away down the streets.

'England is a jackass.' America mentally thought as he ran down the streets and his cheeks were flushed. 'He keeps on bringing up when I was little and stuff. Why can't he accept the present and independent me?'

"Personally I decided that I wanted to become independent is so that no one can leave me behind. When I was a Colony and stuff… England kept on leaving me and going back to Europe despite my pleas for him to stay with me. My people had their own different reasons and stuff." America muttered to himself and he decided to buy some fireworks. "I was hoping to celebrate Fourth of July with England, but oh well I'll celebrate alone and light up the fireworks from on top of his beloved Big Ben. I'll party hard all night long without stupid England."

Meanwhile England had fell flat on his face and he was passed out. In the morning the green eyed Nation recalled America's words to him and England groaned for it appears he had royally messed up. America ignored England's calls until the first of August.

"America, I'm sorry-"

"It's all cool and junk, England. It is not like I wanted to spend the Fourth of July with you and do something that would bring us very close to each other. Well to be honest I was going to ask you to have sex with me to celebrate my independence from you, but-"

"What?"

"After our talk on the Fourth Of July. I realized you do not deserve to touch me in any sort of way because you can't accept the present me. I do not even want to give you or get a high five from you. I was going to say I love you and let you have sex with me on the Fourth of July. Bye, England."

America ended the call and England groaned for he had obviously missed the chance to get into America's pants which he has wanted to be in for a long time, but after a moment realized that America had told him 'I Love You'. England called America and mentally sighed.

"America, I love you. I really do mean it."

"Yeah I love you too, but just to let you know that I will not not let you inside of my pants or feel my heroic ass up just because you told me I Love You, America. After all I'm not that easy that you could just have me just by saying those words. By the way I do not want you thinking about Colony Me when I finally have you doing the deed to me or touching me. So no sex until you prove yourself that you love the present me by going on fifty dates with me. You have to love all of me not just the past me. All or nothing, England."

**Please Review and Thank You. **

**Declaration of Independence on July 4, 1776.**


End file.
